


Gris

by Ecarlate_Von_Friell



Series: Todos los Colores del Viento [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Childhood, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Druid Lance, Gen, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron)-centric, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecarlate_Von_Friell/pseuds/Ecarlate_Von_Friell
Summary: Gris es la secundaria quintaesencia, hecha de la Negra y Blanca quintaesencia. Representa el movimiento y la manipulación de quintaesencia de un huésped a otro huésped o fuera del huésped en una innatural forma. El más común uso de la quintaesencia Gris es durante ataques en forma de relámpagos. La física representación de la quintaesencia Gris son tormentas y es lo opuesto a la secundaria quintaesencia Café.Lance aprende mucho acerca de su familia durante su infancia, que van desde él siendo un alien y acerca de las especies que destruyeron su planeta natal hace 10,000 años, a la leyenda de Voltron y la quintaesencia que ellos usan para proteger el león que están escondiendo.Es una pena que él nunca haya dicho adiós.(Una infancia de descubrimiento, pero una eternidad de guerra.)Esto es una traducción del trabajo de Skiewrites "Grey" de la serie "All the Colours in the Wind".





	1. Parte 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skiewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiewrites/gifts).
  * A translation of [Grey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211554) by [Skiewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiewrites/pseuds/Skiewrites). 



Fue cuando Lance tenía seis que le dijeron que no era realmente humano.

Empezó con escamas de la cara. Las de él eran gruesas y brillantes líneas azules que se volvían más delgadas en las puntas, se curvaban bajo sus ojos yendo directo hacia sus mejillas y se curvaban hasta las comisuras de su boca, pero sin tocarla. Las de _Mamá_ eran similares, en el sentido que estas eran un poco más delgadas y más pequeñas, deteniéndose a la mitad de su mejilla, resplandeciendo una tonalidad dorada incluso en las oscuras noches de mitad verano. Las de _Papá_ , por otra mano, tenía un negro brillante que tenía un tinte rojo cuando la luz se reflejaba a la perfección, y como la forma era mucho más pequeña que la de sus madres, las lunas crecidas alcanzaban desde las esquinas de sus ojos hasta deteniéndose en línea con su fosa nasal.

Las escamas de cada uno eran únicas, viniendo en todas las formas y tamaños, al punto que una de las sus hermanas mayores exclamó una vez que su sólo su familia tenía suficientes colores diferentes que podrían completar el arcoíris, para el Lance de seis años era genial el concepto, que todas las escamas de sus caras fueran tan diversas que podrían crear TODO un arcoíris.

Para él, las escamas eran algo común, como orejas puntiagudas eran algo que todos tenían, y como todos podían hacer magia cuando tuvieran ellas suficiente.

Así que, cuando se le dijo que tenía que esconderlas si quería ir a la escuela, él naturalmente, se asustó.

― ¡Pero _Mamá_! ¡No puedo esconderlas! ¡Son muy bonitas como para esconderlas, y entonces seré el único sin ellas! ―. Exclamó fuertemente en el almuerzo, y su madre sonrió negando con la cabeza mientras mecía a uno de los hermanos menores de Lance en sus brazos.

― Bebé, los otros niños no tienen escamas en sus caras u orejas puntiagudas o el mismo color de cabello como nosotros ―. Lance frunció el ceño ante la explicación, y se aferró a sus mechones azules.

― ¿Por qué no? ¡Todos las tienen! ―. _Mamá_ sólo suspiro y puso al bebé en la silla alta, y se sentó en la silla de al lado.

― Lance, nosotros no somos humanos, somos Alteanos tenemos una completamente diferente estructura biológica que se opone a los humanos- ―. Se cortó a sí misma, realizando que su hijo no entendió ni una palabra dicha, así que por un momento, pensando cuidadosamente acerca de las serían sus siguientes palabras. ― ¿Recuerdas Aang del programa de TV que veias?

El ceño fruncido de Lance se tornó en un sonrisa, y asintió felizmente por la referencia hacia su programa favorito de TV en el mundo entero. ¡Por supuesto que recordaba a Aang! Él era el Avatar, y un maestro aire y super genial porque él podía controlar todos lo elementos mientras que todos lo demás sólo podían controlar uno o a veces ninguno.

― Bueno, somos un poco como Aang, pero en lugar de tatuajes, nosotros tenemos escamas. Pero, ¡no podemos dejar que otros niños sepan que las tenemos o ellos les dirán a la Nación del Fuego y entonces ellos te llevarán lejos! ―. _Mamá_ respondió en un susurro, eso hizo que los ojos de Lance se ensancharan como su infantil inocencia absorbió la razón de por qué no podía mostrar escamas de su cara. ¡Él no quería ser llevado a el malvado Señor del Fuego!

― Okey, _Mamá_ ―. Fue a volver a comer sus dos rebanadas de pizza y nudos de ajo para ser superado con un pensamiento. ― ¿Hey, _Mamá_?

― ¿Sí, bebé?

― ¿Cómo puedo esconder las escama? ― Ella sonrió y tomó su pequeñas manos grasientas entre las suyas. Lance frunció el ceño por un momento, preguntandose hacia donde su madre iba con esto, sólo para parpadear por una sorpresiva calidez sintiéndola inundarlo a través de él, como si fuera golpeado por un poderoso rayo de Sol después de esconderse en la oscuridad y el frío todo el día, de donde _Mamá_ sostuvo sus manos hacia el resto de su cuerpo, principalmente concentrándose en su cara y sus orejas. Sus manos fueron rápidamente movidas de su lugar hacia su cara, sintiendo la señal reveladora de que las marcas de su cara en realidad habían desaparecido.

― ¡Ya no están! ―. Su madre sólo rió ante su reacción.

― No te preocupes, bebé. Volverán pronto ―. Lance sonrió ante su respuesta y volvió a su almuerzo.

― Ahora la Nación del Fuego no puede llevarme lejos ―.

 _Mamá_ sólo suspiró en respuesta.

Lance tenía diez años cuando empezó su entrenamiento Druida.

Desde siempre ha estado esperando para comenzar su entrenamiento, especialmente desde que sus hermanos mayores aún estaban en el suyo, un entrenamiento individual, todos instruidos por diferentes personas, debido a los diferentes colores de sus escamas, que se correlacionan con el tipo de quintaesencia cada uno de ellos, Lance pronto llegó a aprender. Por ejemplo, su hermana más grande, Denise, era instruida por su madre debido a las radiantes escamas naranjas de la cara de su hermana que a veces brillaban mucho más que el Sol. La siguiente hermana mayor, Paulyne, sin embargo, era enseñada por su abuelo paterno, como ambos tenían escamas grises y tormentosas que tenían una forma similar a la de su padre. Su hermana mayor, Catharyne, se rehusó a estudiar la quintaesencia, y decidió que preferiría estudiar la historia de su familia bajo la enseñanza de su tía.

Lance nunca entendió realmente a Catharyne.

La persona con la que tenía una similar quintaesencia era con _Abuela_ , una pequeña mujer cual rosado cabello comenzaba a tornarse platinado, su edad nunca impidió el brillo de sus escamas cian. Así que, en su 10mo cumpleaños, después de abrir sus cartas y regalos, _Abuela_ lo llevó de la principal parte de la casa a el almacén.

Antes de hoy, él nunca había estado en el almacén, nunca se le fue permitido, debido a su falta de entrenamiento y su incapacidad de no tocar cosas que son potencialmente peligrosas. Después de seguir a _Abuela_ a la entrada lo que vio fue ligeramente decepcionante, como, sorpresa sorpresa, no llegó a la altas expectativas del ahora niño de 10 años se había creado. Lucía como un almacén normal, siendo bastante oscuro con un gran plano abierto con armarios y archivadores que cubren las paredes, en lugar de súper computadoras y las brillantes luces fluorescentes como él imaginó. No había ningún cable de electricidad en el lugar, no había necesidad de, Lance lo entendió más tarde, porque había velas esparcidas por todas partes, no podrías ver a ningún lado sin notar al menos cinco al mismo tiempo. _Abuela_ caminó hacia adentro, encendiendo un cerillo y colocando algunas velas, unas las colocó en un círculo, haciéndolo no tan diferente a un ritual de sacrificio al diablo, dejando que el aroma de la cera y el fuego llenarán el almacén. Siguió a _Abuela_ hacia el círculo, quien le indicó sentarse en uno de los dos cojines horribles. _Abuela_ se sentó enfrente de él en el otro cojín, y abrió una caja indescriptible. Sacó de ella unas… ¿Rocas brillantes de diferentes colores?

― _Abuela_ , ¿para qué son? ―. Ella le sonrió alegremente, la alegría bailaba en sus ojos mientras que miraba a su nieto. Lentamente, las pusó en dos anillos, el de su izquierda sostenía rojo, azul, amarillo, negro y blanco, mientras, el de su derecha, estaban púrpura, verde, café, gris y naranja.

― Estos, Lance, son los diez diferentes tipos de quintaesencia. A tu izquierda están los colores primarios, ellos tienen la gran importancia de los hechos del universo. A tu derecha, son los colores secundarios. Igual de importantes que los colores primarios, nunca los subestimes Lance, pero ellos están hechos de los colores primarios ―. Lance prestó mucha atención a cada palabra que salía de la boca de _Abuela_ , asegurándose de captar cada palabra, sin siquiera notar la triste sonrisa de su abuela por su entusiasmo.

― Ahora, lo que voy a decirte va a ser la base de todo el entrenamiento de quintaesencia que alguna vez harás ―. Lance asintió vigorosamente. ― Para los colores primarios, Rojo representa la quintaesencia que está fuera del cuerpo. Blanco representa la quintaesencia dentro del huésped, el huésped siendo otra persona, un importante término que aprender. Amarillo es la quintaesencia dentro de tu propio cuerpo, mientra que Azul es la quintaesencia de la mente, cualquier mente que sea, no sólo una. Finalmente, Negro es el movimiento de la quintaesencia. ¿Entendiste, Lance? ―. Lance la miró en estado de shock. No estaba esperando tanta información de golpe.

― ¿Podrías repetirme todo, por favor? ―.

Lance tenía trece cuando aprendió acerca del Imperio Galra

― ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ―.

Denise miró sobre su libro, sus escamas anaranjas iluminando la forma escrita debajo de ella. Del otro lado de la mesa de la cocina estaba su bebé hermano, su único hermano. Se suponía que él debía de estar estudiando para su examen de ciencias que tenía la siguiente semana, pero claramente su mente estaba en otro lugar.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―. Ella respondió, viéndolo mientras él continuaba mirando el libro de ciencias ques tenía en sus manos, como si eso contuviera las respuestas que estaba buscando.

― ¿Por qué estamos en la Tierra? No somos humanos, por lo que debemos de venir de otro lugar, ¿cierto?―. La treintañera miró interrogante a su hermano pequeño. Seguramente la _Abuela_ debió de mencionarle porqué estaban en la Tierra, lo ha estado entrenando por tres años ya, a menos que…

― ¿Le has preguntado a la _Abuela_? ―. Ella le preguntó mientras regresaba a su libro.

― ¡Sí, lo hice! ―. Denise parpadeó ante el comentario de Lance, volviendo a mirar al adolescente enojado. Él había azotado el libro en frente de él cerrandolo, una mano en la portada, escondiendo la imagen del planeta Neptuno. ― Todo lo que dijo fue “Pronto lo vas a saber, Lance” o “Quizás cuando seas más grande, Lance” ¡¿Por qué es tan importante que no sepa?! ―.

Ah, así que la _Abuel_ a iba por ese camino. Ahora, Denise estaba en una encrucijada, una que podía ir en cualquier dirección. Una de ellas sería decirle que ella no sabía, cosa que Lance no creería ni por un segundo dejándola con la única opción de decirle algo. ¿Pero qué decirle? Él necesitaba una larga explicación, una que los otros puedan corroborar cuando él les pregunte también, él no iba a detenerse hasta tener todas las respuestas a sus preguntas. Pero, por otro lado, había una razón por la que la _Abuela_ no le había dicho nada, por si acaso. Así que, no le podía decir todo, ¿quizás un versión filtrada servirá?

Puso bajó su libro, cuidando de marcar en qué página estaba, Denise miró a su hermano pequeño. Esperaba que la _Abuela_ no la matará por decirle esto…

―Nos estamos escondiendo ―. Ella declaró.

― ¿De qué? ―. Una breve respuesta.

― Los Galra, principalmente de Zarkon―.

― ¿Quién? ―. Ahora Lance lucía desconcertado, pero intrigado. Eso era bueno, significa que todas sus preguntas serían dirigidas hacia los Galra y Zarkon en lugar de la razón por la que estaban en este planeta en particular.

― Los Galra, son especies en lo profundo del espacio. Hace 10,000 años, los Galras y los Alteanos solían ser aliados, según los registros, pero algo ocurrió para romper la confianza que tenían, causando que los Galras destruyeran el planeta en el que solían vivir nuestros ancestros―. Ella explicó.

― ¿Así que ellos quieren matarnos porque no morimos en ese planeta?―. Lance preguntó.

― Sí ―. Ella respondió. Denise no dijo la verdadera razón por la que se estaban escondiendo, justo cómo no iba a decirle por qué estaban en la Tierra. Ese trabajo se lo dejaba a alguien más.

Hablando de alguien más…

le dije a Lance que los Galra existen: La Mejor Hija

¿por qué?: Queridísima Madre

porque preguntó dah: La Mejor Hija

¿Le dijiste otra cosa?: Queridísima Madre

no: La Mejor Hija

quién crees que soy?: La Mejor Hija

Bien.: Queridísima Madre

Última vez visto a las 14:47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, gracias por leer. Estaba muy emocionada al publicar esto, es mi primera vez traduciendo un texto, sólo espero haberlo hecho bien.  
> Espero que les haya gustado y si pueden pasen por el perfil del autor(a) original:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiewrites/profile
> 
> P.D.: Las palabras en cursiva o inclinadas, como quieran verlo, son las que en el original son en español :D


	2. Parte 2

A los quince, Lance descubrió acerca de la Espada de Marmora.

― La Espada va a venir pronto, ¿no?―. Lance desvió su vista de su libro para mirar a Catharyne, la tercera hermana, la única con la que se lleva una brecha de cuatro años, bailar alrededor de la cocina al ritmo de la radio a la vez que cortaba los vegetales mientras Paulyne, la hermana que le precede a Catharyne, estaba sazonando el pollo antes de cocinarlo por un par de horas.

Lance amaba el estofado de pollo. 

― Sí, se supone, han sido, que, ¿casi quince años desde la última vez que vinieron?―. Paulyne reflexionó a la vez que frotaba las hierbas en el pollo crudo. Catharyne asintió en respuesta a la pregunta de Paulyne, aunque pudo haberse confundido fácilmente por la emoción que tenía ante la música de la radio.

― Genial. Espero que esta vez no se tomen un desvío en el desierto como la última vez ―. A esto, Paulyne frunció el ceño, y volteó a ver a su hermana menor.

― Dudo mucho que la Espada envié a las misma gente que la última vez, especialmente si la Espada sabe acerca- ―.

― ¿Quiénes son la Espada? ―.

Ambas chicas voltearon a ver a su hermano menor, quien las veía con confusión, su libro y las notas que estaba tomando fueron olvidados.

― ¿No sabes quién es la Espada? ―. Catharyne preguntó.

― No. No lo sé. ¿Debería? ―. Lance respondió. Antes de que Catharyne pudiera responder, como sea, Paulyne le respondió a su hermano.

― No. No deberías. Si no sabes ahora entonces obviamente no debes saber―.

― ¡Paulyne! ―. Catharyne dijo, desconcertada por la respuesta de su hermana. No obstante, Lance, no pareció notar el veneno en sus palabras, ni intentó defenderse.

― ¿Qué importa, Catharyne? Él probablemente ya sabe por husmear en nuestras cabezas- ― 

― Paulyne- ―.

― Sin que nosotros sepamos, y sólo pregunta para que no veamos que ya sabe sobre la Espada. Probablemente es la razón por la que la  _ Abuela _ no le dijo nada aún, porque él es un- ―.

― ¡Cállate Paulyne!―. Catharyne gritó, impactando a ambos Lance y Paulyne. Catharyne no era las que gritaban; ella siempre odio la violencia. Era una de las razones por las que no quería entrenar para ser un druida.

― Bien―. Paulyne tiró el ollo en el lato de hierbas y caminó con pasos silenciosos, dejando la puerta abierta. Catharyne suspiró y uso el cuchillo que tenía en sus manos en el lavabo, y aunque en la radio sonaba su canción favorita, ella ya no estaba de humor para bailar y cantar al ritmo de ésta.

― Yo no husmeo en sus cabezas ―. Lance murmuró, mirando hacia el libro en frente de él. Suspirando nuevamente, Catharyne se sentó en frente de su hermano menor y tomó sus manos, haciendo que mirara hacia arriba con lágrimas no derramadas, haciendo que sus ojos parezcan falsos, sin dejar de mostrar el azul brillante de estos.

― Yo sé que no Lance, y sé que nunca harías eso sin ninguna razón aparente Paulyne sólo- ―. Ella hizo una pausa. Ella quería justificar a su hermana mayor, diciendo que había una razonable explicación de por qué ella seguía mencionando la habilidad de Lance con la quintaesencia Azul y hablando de lo malo que era que lo entrenaran. Pero las lágrimas en los ojos de Lance y lo callado que había estado recientemente, Catharyne no tenía el corazón de decirle que Paulyne tenía su propia razón de por qué estaba actuando así, con su propio hermano.

Así que, momento de cambiar el tema..

― No te fijes en Paulyne. ¿Tu quieres saber sobre la Espada, cierto?―. Lance asintió ante la pregunta, haciendo sonreír alegremente a su hermana.

― Bueno entonces, le preguntaste a la persona correcta, debido a que la última vez que me reuní con ellos tenía, qué, ¿cuatro? Como sea, yo, a diferencia de resto de ustedes bichos raros de la quintaesencia―.  Catharyne logró obtener una risa de Lance, ― he estudiado todos los registros que tenemos, y dejame decirte,  _ hermanito _ , tenemos muchos registros.

― ¿Por qué tenemos tantos registros? ―. Lance preguntó, quitando las manos y cruzando los brazos, pero la única respuesta que tuvo fue su hermana riéndose de él, haciéndole sonreír.

― De todas formas, la Espada. Básicamente, la Espada es un grupo de rebeldes constituido de sólo Galras y son bastante despiadados, pero muy sigilosos. Ellos hacen trabajo encubierto, esperando destruir el imperio de esa manera―.

― ¿Eso es todo? ―.

Catharyne se encogió de hombros.

― Sí, supongo. Por supuesto, hay más de eso, siempre lo hay―.

― ¿Cómo qué? ―.  Lance preguntó, haciendo pensar a la mayor por un momento.

― Bueno,  por un lado, son el único grupo rebelde en el que puedo pensar, el único formal de todos modos―.

― ¿Ellos están peleando contra el imperio por sí mismos? ― Catharyne sólo sonrió tristemente en respuesta ante el arrebato de su hermano.

― Estoy segura que hay otros, pero ellos lo han estado haciendo por más tiempo. Y dos, ellos nos están ayudando a asegurarnos de que ningún Galra venga a este cuadrante y encuentre el León Azul ―.

― ¿El León Azul? ―. Parecía una pregunta inocente, casi infantil, y fue que salió de Lance, que nadie parecía estar diciéndole nada. Catharyne entendió porque, si ella fuera  _ Mamá _ o incluso  _ Abuela  _ entonces haría lo posible por mantener a su niño de huir para salvar el universo, pero no era justo para Lance. Seguro, él sería perfecto para el León Azul, pero entonces él sería escogido por el León, luego tendría que buscar otras cuatro personas que encajen en el criterio para evitar las protecciones y encontrar a los otros leones.

Catharyne amaba a su hermano, realmente lo hacía, pero eso tenía muchas posibilidades.

― Déjame hablarte acerca de algo llamado Voltron―.

 

* * *

 

Lance tenía dieciséis cuando le consiguió su carta de aceptación para el Galaxy Garrison.

Finalmente había terminado la escuela, él, finalmente, terminó de aprender Español, Biología y Química y todas las demás materias inservibles. Él obtuvo buenas calificaciones, lo que significa que apenas llegó a un pase, en ellas (su  _ Mamá _ lo habría matado de otra manera), pero también obtuvo buenas calificaciones en E.F., Física y Matemáticas para ingresar al Galaxy Garrison, un sueño que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que supo que no eran de este planeta, desde que supo que otros alienígenas habían destruido su planeta anterior (10,000 años antes de que naciera no obstante lo destruyeron) y matado a la mayoría de su especie, con el resto trabajando para el imperio (¿¡Qué tan malo es eso!?).

Naturalmente, nunca le dijo a nadie.

¿Por qué lo haría? ¡Ellos nunca le dijeron acerca de estas cosas! Solamente le dijeron después de que preguntara, e incluso entonces, él no sabía por qué estaban en este planeta hasta que después de escuchar una conversación interrumpió en ella.

Okey, era algo mezquino al no decir que estaba aplicando a un lugar que se encontraba a kilómetros de casa y que estaba en otro país, pero Catharyne también estaba estudiando en el extranjero la universidad.

Pero, entonces otra vez, ella estaba estudiando Historia en Oxford, Inglaterra. Él iba a estudiar para ir al espacio en Arizona, EUA.

Llegó su carta por correo el Sábado, significa que todos, excepto Catharyne, estaba desayunando cuando el buzón resonó y una sola letra cayó al suelo.

― ¡Yo la recojo! ―. Dijo Skye, la más pequeña de los cinco, a la vez que corrió desde su silla a la puerta de enfrente para tomar la carta. Camino lento de regreso, obviamente decepcionada de que la carta no era para ella. Sin embargo, en lugar de dársela a alguno de los adultos como normalmente haría, se la dió a él, murmurando ― Es para ti ―. antes de volver a su lugar en la mesa y comer sus huevos revueltos. Skye era la única que regresó su atención a su desayuno, los demás estaban más interesados en el hecho de que a Lance le había llegado una carta.

A Lance no le llegaban cartas.

Así que, naturalmente, el silencio se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

― ¿Podrías sólo abrir la quiznaking carta?―. Espetó Paulyne. ― Infortunadamente para ti, no puedes entrar en la mente de la carta. ―

― ¡Paulyne, no utilices ese lenguaje en la mesa, y esa no es manera de hablarle a tu hermano!―.  _ Mamá _ exclamó a la vez que miraba a su hija.

― Ella tiene un punto ―. El abuelo respondió. Era un hombre viejo y brusco, que aún con los años continuaba, con la piel flácida, el pelo gris puro y pequeñas escamas en forma de media luna que combinaban con un cielo tormentoso. Antes de que la discusión pudiera intensificarse,  _ Abuela _ intervino.

― Solo abrela, querido ―. Lo alentó, haciendo sentir a Lance un poco mejor, pero nuevamente se puso nervioso, dejando inundar su cabeza con dudas: [¿Y si no entre? ¿y si falle´completamente los exámenes y no tengo un lugar? Se reirían de mí. Pensé que tenía una oportunidad pero obviamente no la tengo porque soy estúpido y todos son mejores que yo, soy reemplazable-]

Él rápidamente rasga la tapa de la carta.   
  
Sus manos tiemblan mientras saca la carta del sobre.

HafalladoHafalladoEllosnoloquierenEsreemplazable

Lo logró.

Santa quiznak.

Él realmente entró.

Pasó todos los exámenes, apenas, pero entró, puede ir al Galaxy Garrison.

Sus manos temblaban de nuevo, estaba sonriendo radiantemente como un idiota, e iba a llorar por esto. Sólo él. No le copió a nadie, no pidió ayuda, lo hizo todo solo y-

― Bueno, ¿qué te tiene mirando como pendejo? ―. Fue Denise quien preguntó esta vez, con un pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Lance podía oír a su Mamá regañando a su hermana mayor ― "¡No debes decir groserías en la mesa, eres la mayor, deberías saberlo mejor, Denise!"― pero a Lance no le importó, no creía poder fingir que le importaba porque fue aceptado. ¡Tiene un lugar en el Galaxy Garrison!

― Tengo un lugar―. Susurró.

El silencio no describía el silencio que llenaba la mesa, que llenaba la casa. Incluso Skye estaba interesada, de la misma forma que una niña de nueve años podría estar interesada en algo como esto.  _ Mamá  _ y sus hermanas mayores estaban en diferentes estados de confusión, con  _ Mamá _ fue [espera, ¿él aplicó a algún lado?] en el lado de la escala y Paulyne fue en el [espera, ¿lo aceptaron en alguna parte?]. El abuelo lucía aburrido, pero la  _ Abuela _ le estaba sonriendo, como si ya lo supiera.

(Lance no se sorprendería si ella lo supiera.)

― ¿A dónde exactamente aplicaste Lance?―.  _ Mamá _ preguntó silenciosamente, como si tuviera miedo de romper el silencio, haciendo que Lance salga de su estupor.

― Ah, al Galaxy Garrison―.

El ambiente cambió tan rápido que Lance se inquietó.

― ¿¡Eres realmente Lance McClain!? ―. Ahora  _ Mamá _ estaba gritando, ella nunca gritaba. Él odiaba cuando gritaba, la última vez que le gritó fue cuando tenía 14-

― ¿Aplicaste para el Garrison, el único lugar donde creerían que eres alien? ¡No pensé que fueras tan estúpido! ―. Paulyne se unió con su  _ Mamá _ y oh quiznak él sabía que no les gustaría la idea pero esto era-

― ¿Por qué, en la Tierra honesta de Dios, decidiste que era una buena idea, Lance? ―. Ahora Denise estaba contra él; todos ellos estaban en contra de él.

― "¡Porque, a diferencia de ustedes, yo actualmente quiero ayudar a los rebeldes! Porque, a diferencia de ustedes, quiero ayudar a la gente que está sufriendo en este momento debido a la Galra. Porque, a menos que se hayan dado cuenta, los humanos están al borde del sistema solar, lo que significa que de cualquier manera, los Garlra van a venir en los próximos años, así que incluso si voy al Garrison los Galra van a venir. ¡No va a importar si el león estúpido está aquí o no cuando se enteran de los humanos! ―. Ahora Lance estaba de pie, ahora estaba gritando, él nunca gritaba, nunca fue terco, él iba con la corriente, el solía ser una corriente de agua. Pero ahora él era hielo frío. Él no iba a apartarse de esto.

Él quería ser útil.

Pero también significa irse.

Él quiere ser conocido por más que su quintaesencia azul.

Pero eso significaría decir adiós.

Ahora todos ellos le gritaban, argumentando con sus ideas sobre cómo no eran buenas y que habían mejores cosas que hacer que ir al espacio, y casi se da por vencido, casi concuerda con ellos, pero entonces miró a su  _ Abuela _ , vio como ella le sonreía y ponía sus pulgares hacia arriba, porque ambos sabían que ella no sería oída a través de las voces que ahora llenaba la cocina.

Fue suficiente para hacer sonreír a Lance.

Fue suficiente para hacerlo salir de la habitación.

A la vez que iba a su cuarto para empacar, se dió cuenta que nunca les dijo que sólo estaba en el curso de carga, no en el de caza que deseaba

¿Qué importaba de todos modos? La Abuela fue la única que se preocupó.

 

* * *

 

Lance tenía diecisiete cuando rompió a través de los encantamientos del León Azul, cayendo al suelo con otras cuatro personas, una de ellas la conoció ese día.

Cuando miró hacia arriba para mirar directamente a los ojos del León Azul, para sentirla entrar en su mente y llenarla con muchas memorias del pasado, diciéndole que él era “su Paladín”.

Él estaba muy feliz de conocerla.

Él iba a estar muy castigado cuando su familia se entere. 

Él nunca llegó a decir adiós apropiadamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí termina la primera parte de la serie "Todos los Colores del Viento", espero no tardarme mucho traduciendo las otras partes.
> 
> ¡Hasta luego! :D  
> (Lo siento, no se me ocurre que más poner aquí :c )


End file.
